Beije o Lobinho
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Um mantra na cabeça de uma jovem bruxa, ganha cada vez mais força...Um Bruxo solitário enfrentando os proprios sentimentos e as sensações que uma bruxa lhe causa...uma ajuda de dois bruxos maravilhosos...E Beije o Lobinho...


**Beije o Lobinho...**

Remus Lupin, pegou e se serviu de uma quantidade generosa de chocolate quente em sua xícara pessoal e voltou a se sentar a mesa que divida com Hermione e Tonks, na biblioteca da sede da ordem da fênix.

Assim que se sentou em frente à Hermione, não pode deixar de notar um sorriso surgir na ex - aluna, que parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para não abrir seu melhor sorriso.

Remus ficou tentado em perguntar o motivo do singelo sorriso, mas ponderou que talvez não quisesse saber realmente, vai que era sobre algo ilícito que ela e Tonks, (que estranhamente esta quieta e silenciosa, mas também tinha o sorriso preso em seu rosto), deviam estar aprontando.

Remus tentou se concentrar nos papeis que tinha que traduzir mas a presença extremamente feminina perto dele, não ajudava muito, estava começando a pensar seriamente em sair daquela biblioteca que estava pequena demais para ele, na presença dela, mas imaginou que se não enfrentasse o que estava sentindo seria pior com o tempo.

Afinal não era o que Sirius lhe dizia?

Pegou lentamente a xícara e levou em seus lábios saboreando o gosto forte de chocolate extra que ela continha e o gosto do chantily que estava na cobertura lhe dando um prazer extra, mas ele pensou triste que falta um toque de canela, e cereja.

Mas a xícara de repente lhe trouxe, outra imagem em sua mente, com a presença feminina que estava ao seu alcance e estupidamente longe.

Sentiu um frio percorrer o corpo (um frio prazeroso, diga-se de passagem) ao a ver passar levemente a língua sobre os lábios distraidamente em quanto lia algo.

Como alguém podia ser incrivelmente sexy, sem fazer esforço?

Remus não sabia, mas ela estava agora bem perto dele.

Se não fosse como ele poderia dizer? Nova o suficiente para que ele pudesse ser o pai dela...

Talvez?

Foi quando Remus olhou de relance para sua xícara, que fora presente da adorável, Charlotte filha de Moira Blackwood que era sua afilhada, havia feito para ele há muitos anos atrás. Era pra ter forma de um lobo, o rabo curvado formando a asa. A xícara se apoiava em garras que emergiam de sua curva inferior, e o focinho do lobo apontava para cima, saindo da borda superior. Estava pintado com listas azuis e amarelas berrantes; a frase na argila "Beije o Lobinho" estava gravada e contornada com uma tinta brilhante que mudava de cor. Era um considerável objeto de arte, levando em conta que fora produzido por uma criança de cinco anos... Mas também, Charlotte sempre fora inteligente demais.

E olhando a xícara se lembrou de outro problema que o impediria de ficar com aquela que andava alterando seus sonhos...

Para melhor... Mais alterando.

Ele estranhou ao reparar que ela não havia virado a pagina do livro há muito tempo, mas ele notou que nem ele a havia feito.

O chocolate quente foi acabando e ele começou a pensar em outra coisa pra distrair a mente dele, em vez da bruxa perto dele.

Cada gesto que ele fazia parecia prender a atenção dela, de tantas formas que ela nem achava ser capaz. Ela molhou os lábios passando rapidamente a língua neles, como que para controlar o nervosismo que sentia, aumentava gradativamente a cada movimento dele.

Olhou para a outra bruxa que estava a seu lado e encontrou um sorriso típico dela, (ultimamente pelo menos) vindo em sua direção.

Como que a desafiando a tomar uma atitude.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer?

Atacar?

E se ele simplesmente a afastasse dizendo algo do tipo: Eu sou mais velho que você. E também sou um lobisomem.

Bom sinceramente eu até teria bons argumentos pra rebater isso, mas cada a minha coragem?

Ah, lembrei deixei em casa em cima da minha escrivaninha.

Ficou vendo tomar aquele chocolate quente tentada a experimentar o gosto diretamente dos lábios dele, mas algo a impedia.

Algo bem estúpido ela ponderava.

Quando ele levou a xícara novamente aos lábios ela de repente sentiu um calor percorrer lhe a espinha ao ver o que estava escrito.

**"Beije o Lobinho"**

Sem nem saber o porquê aquela frase se tornou um mantra em sua mente se repetindo exaustivamente, lhe provocando tanto quanto o homem a sua frente.

Ela sempre gostara de homens, inteligentes e interessantes, talvez uma vez ou outra se interessasse por garotos da sua idade, mas já fazia tanto tempo que se esquecera como era gostar de alguém cujo nível intelectual não lhe chamasse a atenção. Ou que não tivesse aquele ar mais velho sedutor e arrasador de corações.

Mas nada o que fizesse fazia sair o pequeno mantra de sua mente.

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

Parecia até a voz, forte e grossa de Sirius cantando, e de repente a bruxa em questão levantou o olha em encontrou os olhos azuis de Sirius tirando sarro do amigo.

Tão rápido como entrou Sirius saiu e dessa vez levou consigo preso a sua mão, o ultimo empecilho que faltava pra deixar aqueles dois sozinhos, quem sabe assim se resolvessem.

- Hei, aluado, vou roubar esta doce Bruxa, de você, pois estou precisando de um auxilio especializado, na caça aos... - Sirius, parou e deu o sorriso, mais charmoso e malicioso do seu arsenal particular.- contra Fadas mordentes.

A Bruxa, restante, que por sinal, era a causa do calor para Remus, sorriu para Sirius e disse:

- Pensei, que depois de termos passado o dia inteiro ontem fazendo isso, elas tivessem acabadas?

- ah, as que sobraram são muito perigosas, por isso vim pedir ajuda especializada! - Sirius piscou mas somente Remus percebeu.

Remus deixou a xícara parada em cima da mesa sentindo a temperatura daquela biblioteca aumenta horrores.

Principalmente quando ela fazia um movimento como o que ela estava fazendo neste exato momento.

Ela se levantara e dera a volta em torno da mesa parando ao seu lado procurando algo ao meu lado em uma pilha de textos.

O perfume dela ficou tão presente para Remus, que todo seu autocontrole, foi testado naquele momento, e sinto informar-lhes mas foi por muito pouco.

Ela se levantou usando toda sua coragem, e se aproximou dele, com as mãos tremulas pegou alguns papéis e fingiu interesse neles, mas estava difícil, com aquele mantra em sua mente.

Agora, além da sua própria voz, em seu subconsciente, tinha também a voz de Sirius, e outra voz, mais doce ainda...

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

Ela ficou parada em pé, ao lado dele, sentindo seu rosto esquentar e imaginou que estaria tão vermelha quanto os cabelos dos Weasley.

Remus tentou se concentrar, mas estava difícil, por algum motivo estranho a ele, ela estava parada bem ao lado dele em silêncio, ele praticamente podia sentir que o mundo parara.

Por Merlim!Acho melhor tomar outro chocolate mais desta vez frio, a temperatura já esta quente o suficiente.

Ela o observou se levantar e pegar a xícara, que ficava marotamente lhe incentivando.

Ela andou a passos largos até ele.

- Hei, Remus...

- Sim... - Ela estava tão perto que ele pode contar as matizes diferentes de cores nos belos olhos castanhos dela.

Ela anulou o espaço entre eles, puxando gentilmente pela gola do sobretudo.

Milímetros entre eles... Calor...

**E ela o Beijou.**

Um beijo com sabor de chocolate quente e chantily, saboroso... E infinitamente melhor do que ela esperava (e olha que ela já esperava algo estupendo!)

Por um segundo Remus ficou paralisado, com o suave gosto de cereja, que invadiu sua boca, e sua mente se recusou a trabalhar, porém seu corpo sabiamente, correspondeu à altura, trazendo a jovem bruxa, para mais perto dele,(isso era possível?)

Eles ficaram, se beijando sem pressa e com ardor até sumirem todas as reservas extras de oxigênio, e quando se separam,seus olhos se encontraram, brilhando.

Os cabelos dela estavam tocando seu rosto ainda e Remus, tocou levemente no rosto dela, que fechou um segundo os olhos com este toque.

Ela estava ainda ouvindo em sua mente o mantra.

Ele pensava que pro resto de sua vida, só precisaria comprar canela, pro seu chocolate quente favorito.

Remus se afastou dela, ao ter de volta, em sua mente resquícios da razão que evaporara da mente dele momentos antes.

- o que você está fazendo, Ninfadora? - Remus parecia confuso e feliz.

A Bruxa de um sorriso radiante e apontou para a mesa.

**- estou beijando o Lobinho...**

Remus olhou para a xícara e não conteve, o sorriso.

Mas foi antes dela, puxa-lo novamente para outro beijo.

E instante antes de Tonks beija-lo pela segunda vez, ela disse:

- ainda ouço, meu mantra favorito. - ela deu outro passo em direção dele.

-Qual? - Remus engoliu em seco, sentindo a razão sumir novamente e o desejo, antecipado ferver em suas veias.

**- Beije o Lobinho...**

E ela Beijou...

Se Remus duvidava, de que pudesse se sentir melhor do que com o primeiro beijo, ele provou que isso era possível, e mais em sua mente parecia também ouvir o mantra.

Foi quando ele compreendeu.

**Nota Mental de Remus John Lupin: Dar presentes maravilhosos de Natal para Charlotte, por toda a minha vida e arranjar um fundo que o faça depois que eu me for... E providenciar a Sirius e Hermione um presente perfeito.**

Sirius e Hermione escondidos embaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Harry saíram, procurando fazer o mínimo barulho, possível, da biblioteca, abriram a porta tão silenciosamente como quando entraram, levando consigo o mantra...

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

Que apesar de ficar fraco, não era mais necessário, afinal o Lobinho já ganhará o beijo.

Os dois ficaram atrás da porta da biblioteca, segurando as risadas triunfantes, mas havia um brilho de vitória no olhar deles.

- plano de ataque, Beije o lobinho iniciado e terminado, com êxito, General Black.

- Parabéns para o plano exemplar, General Granger.

Os dois se abraçaram, olharam para os lados e se beijaram.

E lá dentro...

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

_"Beije o Lobinho"_

**Fim de Beije o lobinho ® Vivis Drecco © 08/2006**

**NT: uma fic fofa com o nosso amado Remus.**

**PS: essa frase eu peguei de uma fic que eu amo e que se chama o show nunca termina, é Harry e Hermione e foi dita pela filha de Sirius, se quiserem ler está fic (olha eu recomendo muito isso) passem em meu profile que está entre meus favoritos. a tradução é feita pela Mione Potter Br, e a fic original é Lori Summers, só passa no meu profile e se divertirem muito... mas leia 1º paradigma da incerteza e depois o show que nunca termina vale a pena.**

**Beijos.**

**PS 2: esta shor em breve será um capitulo da minha fic antes do véu, que é do casal Sirius e Mione, se gostaram, passem me meu profile e leiam. vale a pena (puxando a sardinha para o meu lado rsrsrsrs)**


End file.
